


'Tis The Night of the Wolf Tonight

by OphiuchusSerpens



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Feral Behavior, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Transformation, Violence, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphiuchusSerpens/pseuds/OphiuchusSerpens
Summary: After a shocking sudden storm on the ministry by  some enraged werewolves under the full moon Papa is also turned into a monster.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus IV/Sister(s) of Sin
Kudos: 1





	'Tis The Night of the Wolf Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I included Powerwolf in this smut about Ghost.

The sound of the wind and rain howled through the ministry building. Sister Beauford was busy making the place clean for her Papa, polishing the marble floors and lighting candles to warm it up on this dark and dank day. She had closed the doors because she thought she had heard wolves outside which made alarm bells in her head go off. She wasn't about to risk herself or the Sisters of Sin or ghouls to the wolves outside.

She was dusting the altar, around a statue of Baphomet when she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. Copia, or he was now known Papa Emeritus IV, he had ascended his cardinal rank after the passing of Papa Nihil. She looked at him, at his glittering night sky blue vestments. "Good evening Papa" she said with a smile. The corner of his top lip twitched. "Evening sister, it is quite cold in here, just wanted to check up on you to see how you were, do you need anything?" He asked, she was feeling cold but she was dedicated, to him and the clergy. "Maybe a blanket?" She asked. He was already on it. "Right away Sister" He said with a smile as he skipped out of sight. She continued cleaning the altar until she felt black velvet draped across her shoulders. She wrapped it around her chilled form. "Here" He said. "I found this, I hope this helps". He was kind to her, an anxious and unusual man but charming she found herself thinking. She was also of the opinion that he was quite handsome, she loved his dark circles around his eyes and that slicked back messy look.

The thunder was getting louder, at least it sounded like thunder to her sensitive ears, until the sound turned into the stomping of feet. She was about to ask her Papa what to do before the door was broken down by scratching, it was the howling creatures outside-werewolves! The huge creatures burst in and started sniffing around.

"You demon filth will be cleansed from the holy land!" One of them said, appearing to be their leader. Another came up behind him. There were three others behind them, two who appeared to be biting each other's ankles ready to be set upon the clergy members. "Charles, Matthew, that's enough" Their leader said "You'll have your fun with these monsters soon enough" Sister Beauford scoffed "Monsters?!". Their leader eyed her up and sniffed at her "And who may you be hmm?" She refused to answer and just covered for her Papa who had retreated and hid behind a velvet curtain. "Falk I can smell him" He said, her eyes widening. "I'll handle this" the other werewolves smiled. Their leader sniffed the air and followed his scent. "I know you're there, come out devil worshipper and repent" He taunted. Papa responded "What if I don't want to? Besides who are you?!" The werewolf dragged him by the ankle out from behind the curtain "I am Attila and I'm retaking this ministry" He snarled. "Stop!" She pleaded but the huge werewolf's jaw was around his neck.

"I'm only ending this unholy papacy" He replied before an unnatural shimmer in his eye and a nod indicated to the others to attack. She watched in horror as they piled on top of him, his cry was silenced by the teeth around his throat threatening a painful bite if he struggled. Tears rolled down his eyes. The attack continued until Attila and Falk stood up from the carnage and snapped fingers getting their attention. Blood dripped from their muzzles. The moon was waning. The pack ran out the door into the woods leaving behind their victim. She broke down in tears. "Papa!" She cried and ran to him. He was unconscious and streaked with blood from gashes and bites to his body. His beautiful papal robes were torn and there was a huge bite wound on his leg flowing with blood.

The ministry was empty during this time other than for her and a few other Sisters of Sin. The ghouls had long since retired for the night. "Help me!" She cried out. Her cries rung throughout the building until the other sisters gathered round in shock. She helped carry him into a secluded room to first clean and bandage his leg. "If only I had done something" She thought to herself. She couldn't bear to see him like this. "What happened?" One of the sisters asked. "You wouldn't believe me" Beauford tearfully replied. "Werewolves attacked him, they just came in here and-" The sister shook her head while tending to him. "Just, please try to make sure he wakes up and feels comfortable" She said. "He trusts you, you're the one who witnessed what happened". His torn robes were discarded somewhere and around his wounds were placed towels so the rest could be left up to her. The other sisters would watch from a distance to give him some rest. "Papa?" She spoke gently to him as he shifted awake, groaning in pain. "Sister..." She placed his head back down with her palm before he could get up. "You were attacked please... please just don't say anything and don't move". She had bandages ready. She washed her hands before getting to work inspecting his injuries.

"Please, just quiet for now" She whispered into his ear before unbuttoning and taking off his suit he wore under his usual attire. There were some wounds below his ribs she noted. She wiped the tears beading at the corners of her eyes before washing the blood away then wrapping gauze around his midsection. "I'm so sorry" She said as she placed it down firmly. "I'm so sorry". "I don't feel too good" Her Papa said. "Please just, no talking let me deal with you" She stroked his hair comforting him. "Sister... I don't know I-" She shushed him. "Shhh just let me help you". She wiped him down getting any blood off of him when she noticed she didn't have any disinfectant for his wounds. Maybe one of the sisters knew where it was. "I'll be back in a minute" She told him. "I promise". She left to ask around where it had gone but the moment she came back to him, to her shock, he had disappeared.

"Papa!" She called. She asked if he had been seen anywhere around the Sisters of Sin, no one had. She began to panic. "Papa! Where are you?" She called again. Unable to find him as she dashed about the ministry building she ran outside wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew the werewolves were still out there so she walked quietly as she could into the woods, she silently walked through the trees under the cold, dark misty sky until she spotted a trail of blood. "That had to be from his leg!" She thought and began to track him, walking away from safety and into the blackness of the forest lit only by the light of the waning moon.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw eyes in the bushes and nearly jumped back in fear. "C-come out! I'm not afraid of you! You're going to pay for what you did to him!" She spat as she swallowed her fear with courage and anger over the pain they had caused her dear Papa. "Wait, Papa?" It was him. He had blood on his mouth and... were those fangs? He had blood on him but it was not his own, all his wounds had healed to her surprise and he was in nothing but tattered pants with... nails? She noticed besides the healed wounds and fangs that he also had long and sharp black nails. "What happened to you?" She asked him "Please come back" She pleaded but something about him seemed off as he stood there appearing not to listen.

"Those fucking Catholic dogs!" He shouted. "I got them good! They won't come here again!" He licked his blood red lips and laughed. Her eyes widened. "What happened? Did they... are they?" He smiled with malice in his grin. "Yes, I dealt with those pack of filthy mutts, look at what they did to me!". She could see the hair on his torso had grown thicker and looked like fur, she understood now that he was a werewolf. "Please, calm down just please try to calm down, come back with me, we can talk about this" He shook his head. "Sister, the night is quiet now, we can stay here". It wasn't too cold, wasn't too dangerous anymore either. "Sisteeeeer" He crooned. "Could you wipe that blood off your face?" She asked him. She ripped off the bandage around his now healed waist to clean him up. She couldn't help but stare at his features much to his pleasure. She trailed a line down his chest. "Oh you like what you see?" She felt herself blushing hard at him and felt a pang of arousal.

"Umm I-" She was silenced with a shush and then a quick gentle bite to the lips "You like that huh? You like that ghuleh?" He said seductively. She was positive she was aroused now. "Y-yes, I like it Papa" He smiled at the pale short woman. "Then do you like this?" He asked, enveloping her in a kiss. She wanted to moan into his mouth, wanted to completely loose herself right here and now. "Mmm Papa" She moaned. "Yes, I'm your Papa" He said between bites and kisses. "Ohh" She breathed, shrugging off her nun garb leaving her in a pale white nightgown, the silk and cotton clasping tightly over her breasts. He licked a stripe up her white neck elicting a short sigh. The night air chilled the top layer of her skin enough to make her nipples hard and he definitely noticed through the thin layer of tight clothing as he pulled her to him. He pinched one of them through her dress and she gasped.

"Do you want me here tonight?" He asked "Oh yes, yes Papa make love to me" He didn't wait much longer before removing his torn pants along with any underwear he had on and lying her down. She just stared at him, the size of his cock. It was not too intimidating to her but it was exciting nonetheless. He was actually quite big, not too much so for her to be afraid but it was nice. "I can't hold back anymore my dear sister". He wanted to thrust his cock right into her but first ripped off her underwear exposing her to the night and toyed with her wet pussy, licking up the evidence of her arousal and spreading it around before inserting himself. She let out a gasp and then a loud moan as he began to fuck her.

"Oh Papa" She moaned, letting him thrust with abandon inside of her. "You feel so fucking good" He said, lust in his voice "You're like a little doll, that's it come undone for me" She held back a cry of pleasure as he pulled down the side of her gown and sucked on a nipple. She wasn't going to last for much longer like this. He kept thrusting, faster, harder until she ached. He laughed when she moaned at the attention on the sensitive point, bucking even harder, slamming his cock full force into her. He ripped her gown off her and continued his hard thrusts. "Papaaaa!" She screamed. They came together. He poured his thick hot cum into her before pulling out leaving a trail leaking out from her pussy. 

As he came down from his high, breathing heavily, panting in growls he noticed what a mess they were. He wiped her with the other side of the discarded bandaging that wasn't blood stained. They redressed into what they had left to put on and went back to the ministry building. She woke up later that morning wondering if what had transpired was real or a dream. Someone had at least dressed her in a new gown and her Papa had his chasuble repaired as she would come to find out that evening. Did werewolves really attack and turn him into a werewolf? It all seemed so vivid to her but no one seemed to remember the event.


End file.
